Myotismon
Myotismon, known as Vamdemon in the Japanese version, is one of the major antagonists in the Digimon anime series. He is presumably the most evil of them all, and a main antagonist of the entire first two seasons could be named, it would be Myotismon; if one were to be picky, one could say Myotismon is the Big Bad of the entire Digimon Adventure. Story After Etemon was defeated, Myotismon emerged as the third main villain of Season 1. There, he sent his pathetic servant, DemiDevimon, to try and defeat the Digidestined, but each of his plans failed. He tried to find the eighth Digidestined and take over both the Digital World and the real world. He and his servants departed from his Castle in the Digital World and entered the real world, but one Digimon, Wizardmon, who was only pretending to be following Myotismon, attempts to get the tag and crest for the eighth digidestined and double-crossing him along with Gatomon. Myotismon had his bats throw him into the ocean. Gatomon, initially one of Myotismon's servants, remembers that he enslaved her while she was searching for the eighth Digidestined as Salamon. Often Myotismon would bite people and suck their blood, as vampires do. Also he would only come out at night, as he is weaker during the day.Myotismon put up a fog barrier, and captured all the inhabitants of the city. The Digidestined fought against him and his many minions. It soon became revealed to the Digidestined that Tai's sister Kari was the eighth Digidestined all along. TK and Joe find Wizardmon, and soon a battle begins between the Digidestined and Myotismon. Myotismon appears to be more powerful than the others, with only Angemon able to damage him. Myotismon shoots an energy wave at Kari and Gatomon, but Wizardmon jumps in front of them and is killed by the blast. Upon his death, Kari gets her Digivice back from DemiDevimon, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve into her Ultimate form, Angewomon, and hit Myotismon with a Celestial Arrow, killing him. After Myotismon was defeated by the DigiDestined, they thought it would be over. However, everyone didn't believe that Myotismon's spirit lives on, and his fog was still around. Gennai then told the prophecy about the king of the undead. Bats would blanket the sky in darkness, the fallen would chant the king's name, and at the stroke of the hour of the beast, the king's true form would appear. DemiDevimon used Myotismon’s bats to resurrect his master by collecting the data of his defeated henchmen. Everything that Gennai mentioned started to happen and soon VenomMyotismon was born. He has an insatiable hunger, at one point devouring his own servant, DemiDevimon. MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon both attacked VenomMyotismon, but the giant monster easily wiped them out. Angemon and Angewomon distracted VenomMyotismon while Izzy plans a miracle. He is the first Mega Digimon to be introduced in the series and it is because of his appearance that the DigiDestined learn about the Mega level. Though he is much more powerful than Myotismon, he is also much less intelligent. He is quick to anger, and is solely motivated by his desire to devour life. The only thing he retains from Myotismon being a strong hatred of the Digidestined. When WarGreymon tunneled though VenomMyotismon's abdomen, his true form, "The Beast Within" reveals himself. He is defeated when they clog his true body with a water tower and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon combine their attacks, which obliterated him. It is revealed that Myotismon’s spirit once again lives on and discovers that Oikawa wants to go to the Digital World. He possessed Oikawa and took control of his body in order to grant his wish. After Oikawa grieves of not going to the Digital World, Myotismon appears as a creepy talking mouth, speaking with Oikawa, telling him that he will never see the Digital World again, even in his dreams. After the big mouth vanishes, Myotismon exits Oikawa’s body, and feeds on the Dark Flowers from the children, and transforms into his new form, MaloMyotismon. After he tortured and killed both Arukenimon and Mummymon, the Digidestined were scared to battle him, but Davis wouldn't give up and told the others that they must fight for courage. ExVeemon attacks MaloMyotismon, but then all of a sudden was interrupted when MaloMyotismon banished the Digidestined into several illusion dimensions, causing them and their Digimon partners to be separated. Luckily, their Digimon partners were able to reunite them, noting the illusions weren't real. When Davis, Ken, and the others returned from the illusions, their Digimon launched an assault on MaloMyotismon, which made a hole to the Digital World, presumably destroying MaloMyotismon. But however, MaloMyotismon survived the onslaught of the heroic Digimon, and grew bigger and attacked Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon, knocking them down easily. MaloMyotismon unleashed his power of darkness to open up the gate to the Real World. Suddenly, several Digimon gathered around to call help to their human partners from all around the world, while MaloMyotismon tries to drive them away with his Screaming Darkness attack. Suddenly the human partners were summoned to the Digital World with the light, blinding MaloMyotismon. All of a sudden, the darkness returned to let MaloMyotismon get stronger, but Davis, Yolei, and the children (who were free from the Dark Spores) shared their onslaught of dreams (and didn't feel doubt no more) and used the light from the Digivices, causing MaloMyotismon's body to be disintegrated, revealing himself as a form of a black cloud of darkness. All the Digidestined used their Digivices to create Imperialdramon's ultimate weapon, the Giga Crusher, and finally destroyed Myotismon for good. ATTACK As Myotismon * Crimson Lightning (Bloody Stream in Japanese): Uses one or more lightning-like streams of blood like a whip. * Grisly Wing (Night Raid in Japanese): Manipulates a countless swarm of Familiar Bats, and begins a surprise attack. * Nightmare Claw (Dead Scream in Japanese): Sends out a black, ghost-like winged entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. * Nightmare Wave: Fires eletricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. * Cloud Minion: Throws a spiral of dark mist. * Blood Punch: Attacks with continuous strikes using both hands. As VenomMyotismon * Venom Infusion ("Venom Infuse" in Japanese): * Tyrant Savage: Attacks and slashes with its long arms. * Inferno: Breathes flames from its mouth. * Chaos Flame: Breathes dark flames from its true form that lurks within its abdomen. As MaloMyotismon * Crimson Mist ("Melting Blood" in Japanese) * Screaming Darkness ("Pandemonium Flame" in Japanese): Fires an extremely high-temperature beam of darkness from Sodom and Gomorrah on its shoulders. * Mental Illusion ("Mind Illusion" in Japanese): Using its evil mental magic to locks his prey into a dream of their perfect world. * Chaos Crusher (also known as "Howling Blood" in Japanese and erroneously referred to as "Screaming Darkness" in English): Produces two spheres of black energy in his hands and thrusts upwards with them, or fires large black energy spheres from Sodom and Gomorrah on its shoulders. * Soul Shield: Uses a magical shield of darkness to absorb energy from projectiles. * Pandemonium: Emits a thick fog of darkness in the environment which confuses the opponent. * Black Rain: Leaps into the sky and spins around, releasing a spinning column of small dark orbs from his cape. As NeoMyotismon * Nightmare Leeches (in Japanese: イビルビル, "Nightmare Raid", and "Evilvil" which is official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media): Summons dark purple leeches who are its familiar spirits and fires them at the opponent, draining their energy. * Doom Cannon ("Gardiac Raid" in Japanese): Collects dark energy, then fires it off once the moon on its chest is full. Although the opponent sees the flash of a beam of light from ahead of everything in its surroundings being changed to darkness, that light is not hope but the light of demise. * Blue Obliteration ("Bloody Stream Glade" in Japanese): Freely extends both of its arms to reliably capture its opponent, then wrenches them apart after forcing them to divulge all of their digital information. Against Sora's Team (Coming soon.......)Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Digimon characters Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Revived characters Category:Villains Category:Maleficent's Team